Smile! A picture is worth a million words Fuji lov
by firefly189
Summary: A young women who has lost her way and only one man can show her the way out. includes the team as well. Fujixoc
1. Chapter 1

_A short story._

Name: Kira Iba  
Year: third year, class six.  
Age: 14 going on 15.  
Appearance: Black hair and coal black eyes.  
Hobby: photography, and used to play tennis.  
Personality: Cold, anti-social, and quiet. But, used to be a nice, outgoing person. Kira was the kind of person to go out of her way to make a person smile, or make them feel better about themselves.

Kira (Your pov):  
"You may now prepare to leave. Make sure you have all your belongings." The flight attendant explained over the intercom. You had only your bag, which held your toothbrush, hairbrush, a couple of clothes, one pair of pajamas, some pictures, and a couple of books. As you were leaving, the flight attendant glared at you, while she was talking to the captain and the other flight attendant. "I can't wait to be rid of her. She would not listen to me, when I explained protocol, that you could not have a book bag on you. If she only put the book bag on the overhang, than it would have been fine." The flight attendant complained. "She was so sassy, and impudent." The other flight attendant added. "You know it is not nice to talk about people behind their backs." You say while walking down the ramp to the runway. You hear deep laughter coming from the captain. "She showed you! Ha Ha! She is right!" The captain said.

You walked down the ramp to the entrance where you were suppose to be picked up. After an hour of waiting, a lady came over and asked "Are you lost? Do you need a lift anywhere?" "No and no." You respond in a cold voice, while you left. "I was only trying to be nice! I would have lent you my phone, or given you money for a cab." The lady shouted. You shrugged your shoulders "I do not need any help!" You shout as you walk away.

"Damn, that stupid perverted uncle of mine, forgetting me. I knew I should have talked to someone else on the phone, before leaving the states." You mumble as you walked, trying to find your way. You had tried calling the house, but no one answered the phone. Perhaps I should look for my cousin's school that is soon to become mine, you think as you look around. You had lived in Japan for only six years, from a baby until the age of six, and then had moved to the states. However, Japan had been the country of your heart.

After many hours of walking around, you finally found the school. You enter the gates, looking for the tennis courts. As you were walking around, you hear and see a bunch of girls crowded around a fence. You remember hearing from your cousin that their team had fan girls. As you walk closer you hear the girls shouting "Go Ryoma!" "Oh! Tezuka is Hot! He looks like he is older than fifteen." "Momo is funny, and cute!" "Eiji is amazing!" "Oishi is kind and caring" "I wish we could date them." You ignore the sighs of the girls and the fight starting between some girls about "Their man." as you walk to the gates.

You stand at the entrance of the courts, watching the team. You were amazed at the talent, determination, and the respect they had for each other. You could tell that this team would do anything for each other.  
You find your cousin having a match against a brown haired boy. You do not want to interrupt, so you stay where you are and watch. "Itoko (cousin), you have improved a great deal. It seems you are creating your own moves. Maybe someday, you can defeat your father." You say quietly. "Hello Kira, did that perverted monk forget to pick you up?" You turn to see Surmire Ryuzaki. "Hey, old lady. Still the coach around here?" You ask. "Don't call me old lady, you brat." Ryuzaki responded with an irk mark on her head. You close your eyes and shrug. "So, are you going to try out for the tennis team? This year girls are allowed to join the regular's team, because the girls were doing so poorly." Ryuzaki told you. "No, I do not do tennis anymore." You say while shrugging. You could feel Ryuzaki's eyes staring holes into your head. "Why?!, You shouldn't let talent like yours go to waste." Ryuzaki said loudly. "Not so loud. I do not want to call attention." You say in a whisper. "Than tell me WHY!" Ryuzaki said louder. "Because I have lost interest." You simply say. "I see. This does not have to do with your family, does it? They would want you to be happy." Ryuzaki said. You do not respond. "I see. Perhaps the team can change your mind." Ryuzaki responds with a sigh. "I have found a new interest." You respond with a shrug.

You turned your attention back to your cousin's match. You could see that the brown haired boy had a lot more power, than what he was showing. However, as the match continued, you could see him starting to show more of his strength. Interesting, you thought. It seems my cousin makes people want to give it their all.  
Soon it started to rain. "Everyone, it is time we went in." Ryuzaki shouted. Everyone made a mad dash into the school building. However, your cousin and the brown haired boy continued to play. "Get inside now! You can play tennis against each other anytime. It would not be wise if one of you guys got hurt." Ryuzaki shouted. With that said the two boys slowly walked back into the building. You walked along side Ryoma, not saying anything.  
As you enter the building, you see a smile plastered on Ryuzaki's face. "Who is that girl?" A guy with black spiky hair asks. "That is Ryoma's cousin." Ryuzaki responds. You roll your eyes. "Nani? (what?) Ryoma has a cousin?" The black spiky haired one asked, along with a girl in pigtails. "Fssh! Do you not have cousins! Baka! (idiot!)." A guy with a bandana responds. "You Mamushi (snake!)" The black haired boy shouts. A fight breaks out, but you ignore it. Ryoma turns to you and says "itoko!" and rushes to hug you.

"Nani! (what!) Ryoma, has a caring side?" everyone shouted, except a golden-brown haired boy with glasses. "Kira, this is my team." Ryoma said while ending the hug and pointing at each person. Ryoma pointed at a red haired boy, who looked and acted like a cat. "This is Eiji. And This is Captain Tezuka" pointing at the stoic boy, who seemed older than he was. "This is Vice-captain, Oishi." pointing at a guy with a buzz cut and two bangs. "This is takeshi Momoshiro." "But you may call me Momo." Momo said while trying to take your hand and kiss it, but you quickly move close to the brown haired boy, whom Ryoma had been playing. And Ryoma continues with introductions, ignoring the depressed Momo. "This is Takashi Kawamura." Pointing to a guy with orangish brown hair, with his bangs in a swirl. You remember that this guy has a split personality, and is loud and energetic with a racquet, but without it he was quiet and shy. "This is Kaoru Kaido." Pointing to a guy that sounds and acts like a snake. Then Ryoma points to a guy who has been writing in his notebook furiously, since you were introduced. Ryouma sweat drops and says "This is inui." You notice that you could never see the boy's eyes. And finally, Ryoma points to the guy behind you. You turn around, and come face to face with a boy who never seems to stop smiling. The boy had his eyes open, and it startled you, because you could feel his hidden power. You had seen the boy's eyes open when Ryoma and him were playing, but up close, it was like your soul was being read. "This is Fuji." You quickly step away from him, which made it seem like you were nervous. But, you recover yourself by bowing to the team in greeting. "It is a pleasure to meet you all." You say while rising up from the bow.

I Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

_hey everyone. I hope you enjoy._ _Here is chapter 2._

Recap:  
You had just met everyone.  
continued in the results.  
Story:  
"Let's go Kira. I bet the old man forgot to pick you up." Ryoma said, grabbing your hand and pulling you out.

"Hoi! (hey) Ryoma, weren't we going as a team to go eat some burgers?" Momo and Eiji ask at the same time. "No." Ryoma said while opening the door. At the word of no, momo dead panned to the floor. Eiji chased after Ryoma "You are running away, because it was suppose to be you buying." Eiji screamed.

You sighed and took your hand out of Ryoma's hand. "So, how are you, Kira?" Ryoma asked while looking up at you. "Not too bad. Are you happy here?" You ask, looking anywhere but at him. "Once you get used to it, you will fit in. It is not a bad place." Ryoma answers in response. You just nod, watching the rain bounce off the buildings. You thought it was ironic because the weather reflected your feelings. "Hey, Kira. Everything will be okay. I promise." Ryoma said looking straight ahead. You look at your cousin to see that he was serious. You shrug, and continue watching the rain.

Fuji .:  
There is something about Ryoma's cousin, Fuji thinks while he watches as Ryoma and you walk away. "Does it seem as though Kira is sad?" Eiji asks seriously. "It could be that she misses her family." Oishi says concerned. "We need to show Kira a good time!" Momo yells with his fist raised. "Saa, I wonder if she plays tennis. I have a feeling Kira has a sad past." Fuji says with a serious face.

"Ah, Kira you made it. ahaha!" Uncle Nanjiro says while scratching his head with a sweat drop forming on his forehead. "No thanks to you, Lazy old man." You say with a sarcastic tone, while sitting down at the table.

" I didn't know you were coming today. I would have come and got you." Your aunt Rinko says. "I called yesterday, But someone forgot to mention that." You respond in a cold voice.

"Ah well. ahaha! I got caught up in work. You know a monk has a lot of work to do." Uncle Nanjiro responds. "Yeah, sure. Reading those dirty magazines is work." Ryoma responds. "Ah we-well, ahaha." Uncle Nanjiro says sweating a little.

"Nanjiro! You forgot to mention that your niece was coming TODAY! And you are STILL reading those FILTHY magazines?" Aunt Rinko said angrily. "Etto (um)... I... it's not what you think! I swear!" Uncle Nanjiro yelled, dodging the swiping newspaper aimed at his head.

"That is not what I saw earlier today." Nanako responded. "Hello, Kira. How are you? It has been awhile." Your cousin nanako asks, ignoring the drama behind them of Rinko burning Nanjiro's magazines. "Ano (um)... I am fine." You respond. "Welcome to the family." Ryoma says as he gets up. "Um... thanks." You respond with a sweat drop.

After settling in, you got out your camera and went downstairs. "Hey, kid. Do you still play tennis? I want to test my skills out. It has been awhile since I played you." Your uncle Nanjiro asked. "No." You answer while heading out the door. "DOSKE?! (WHY!)You are really good! in fact, I almost could not beat you, when you were ten. That told me that you would keep improving, and someday be the BEST! You always used to love tennis!" Uncle Nanjiro shouted as you walked down the sidewalk. You walked around town, starting to remember your way around.

It felt nice to have some time alone. It was like everyone was trying to keep you company. You weren't some fragile glass, you are tougher than that. You spot the park that held so many special memories.

"Daddy, push me higher!" You giggle in happiness. "Okay sweaty!" Your father says in a smiling voice.

"Mommy! I tripped and fell." You say limping toward your mom who sat on the bench. "Oh, sweaty. I am sorry. Come here let me see how bad it is." Your mother responded getting up from the bench to meet you. "It seems to be a scrape but it is not too bad. You are such a brave girl. Keep that courage in your heart, ne (okay)." Your mother said as she put her hand above your chest. "Hai! (all right!)" You respond. "Here you go. Is that better?" Your mother asked as she finished putting a bandage on your knee. "Thank you, mommy. You always make me feel better." You say with a smile.

"Hey, Kira, wait for us. When did you get so fast?" Your older brother, Kaito asked panting. "I play tennis. It gives you good exercise." You respond. "mhm, maybe I should join a sport, so I can keep up with you. I mean Kira has tennis, and Aya has gymnastics." Kaito responds. "You would be good in wrestling." Your older sister Aya says. "you think so? I could become the hero of high school." Kaito says, with his fist in the air, standing tall.

"I don't know about a hero." You say laughing. "In your Dreams." Aya says with a laugh. "So, why do you think I would be good on the wrestling team?" kaito asks. "Because you are good at protecting people." Aya responds while balancing on the teeter-totter. "And you are good at beating us up." You respond with a sweat drop.

"That's only because you deserve it when you do something wrong." Your brother responded giving you a noogie. "Hey, don't ruin my hair." You say struggling to get out of his grasp. Your older sister and brother laugh as you straighten out your messed up hair, while you glare at Kaito.

You come to attention when you see a child crying, because she had fallen. The mother comes and picks her up, calming the child. In a couple of minutes the child was laughing.  
You get up and walk down a path in the woods. You come across a clearing, and decide to take some pictures. You took a picture of a hawk swooping down on its prey.

You than continue down the path to an opening where a tree is near a cliff. You remember your family coming here.

"Thanks for taking us here. I had fun today." You said staring out at the scenery. "No problem. We all had fun." Your brother Kaito responded. "I am glad you had fun." Your mother says with a smile. "We'll do this again sometime." Your father responds. "Next time lets go earlier." Your sister Aya says. "Hey, promise me, that we will always be there for each other, ne? (okay?)" You ask in a hopeful voice. "Promise!" everyone responded.

You remember that promise, like it was yesterday. "However, you're not here are you? You didn't keep that promise." You say sadly, while looking up into the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

recap: You had just looked up into the sky after remembering your family promise.

Story Start:  
You got down from the tree, and started to walk to your aunt's house, when you heard excited shouts. As you got closer, you noticed that it looked like four teenagers were teasing an animal. You knew you had to stop the kids. "Hey! what are you doing?!" You shout. However, no one listened. You picked up some stones and threw it at the boys, while shouting stop. The boys turned around with threatening looks, but as they looked at you, they became afraid. You knew they would not be afraid of a girl small girl of 5'5. You see a shadow enveloping your own shadow, and turn around to see a boy with a bandana on. "Fsshhh! Get away from the cat." Kaidoh said in a hiss, with a threatening aura about him. The four teenagers run away. You realize that the boy that acted like a snake was Kaidoh. "How is the cat?" You ask while Kaidoh starts to take care of the cat. "It is fine." Kaidoh responds in relief. "Thanks Kaidoh." You respond. Kaidoh looks up at you in shock at you knowing his name, but then realization crosses his face. "Don't worry about it." Kaidoh says while holding the cat. You see that Kaidoh is more relaxed with the cat, then he is when with anyone else. you decide to take a picture of Kaidoh showing a different side of himself.

This is the picture:  
.com/albums/cc180/Firefly189/?action=view¤t=" target="_blank"." border="0" alt="Photobucket"

You turn around when you bump into a hard chest. You look down to see your cousin Ryoma.  
"Here you are, Kira. I figured I would find you here. Mom says it is time for dinner." Ryoma calls up to you. "Okay, I was just going to come." you respond, while walking forward. "Did you take some pictures?" Ryoma asked as he spotted your camera dangling safely from your neck, with one hand securing it. "Yeah. I took a picture of a hawk swooping down to get a prey, and I took a picture of Kaidoh and a cat." You respond, while caressing the camera. "You really like that camera." Ryoma states while watching you show your appreciation. "Yeah, my brother gave it to me." You respond sadly. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Ryoma responds while pushing his hat down in shame. "No. It's okay." You respond. "I like taking pictures, because it preserves memories." You say while looking at the sky. "You will always have memories, Kira. You keep those memories in your heart." Ryoma says with his hand raised in the air. You take a picture of the cute and open Ryoma, and run. "Hey! get back here! I want that picture!" Ryoma shouted while chasing after you. "No way! You will just have to come and get it." You respond while laughing. "Hm. You are mean Kira." Ryoma said while pouting.

Picture of Ryoma that was taken.  
.com/albums/cc180/Firefly189/?action=view¤t=" target="_blank"." border="0" alt="Photobucket"  
.com/albums/cc180/Firefly189/?action=view¤t=ryoma_" target="_blank".com/albums/cc180/Firefly189/ryoma_" border="0" alt="Photobucket"

Somehow, Ryoma forgot all about the picture and it became a race to the house. "I win!" You say proudly. "You cheated! You had a head start." Ryoma stated in a monotone way. "Pft. Whatever." You respond.

"Okay children, settle down. Did you wash your hands?" Aunt Rinko asked. "Hai! (Yes!)" Ryoma and myself responded in unison. "Don't copy me." We both respond in the same tone at the same time. We glared at each other, and a fight was about to start, when food was placed in front of us.

We gave our respects for the meal, and started to eat. Ryoma and I shared amused glances at each other.

Even though Ryoma was my younger cousin, to me he had always been a younger brother.  
After dinner, I got ready for bed. I looked out the window to see a shooting star.  
wishes do not come true... so why do stars still fall? I asked myself as I drifted off to sleep.

_Sorry if it is not that long. I hope you enjoyed. I'll be updating more often now that schools almost out. However, I will be working a lot, but I'll try to update when I can._


End file.
